


Before I send you away

by old_sads



Category: Dr. Cutie 萌医甜妻
Genre: Angst, I wasn't sure how to tag the relationship?, Is this an AU? Who knows, Other, Poetry, Poetry fic, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_sads/pseuds/old_sads
Summary: Last night,you walked into my dreams,surrounded by the forest’s autumn leaves —the brightest colors seen in a century.
Relationships: Ji Heng/Shen Zhao Er, Ji Heng/Tian Qi
Kudos: 2





	Before I send you away

**Author's Note:**

> Set in episode 20 of the show.

The blue fan is abandoned   
on your divan, lying useless  
without your graceful hands. 

Its fragile beauty   
carries so much strength  
(like you). 

I should have it removed, thrown out.   
But how could I be rid of this too   
when you’re leaving me so soon? 

Last night,   
you walked into my dreams,  
surrounded by the forest’s autumn leaves —  
the brightest colors seen in a century. 

I could smell rich earth   
settling beneath our feet. 

We walked to the singing river,   
your hand cool in mine,   
guiding me on, even when I couldn’t  
pull my eyes away   
from the gentle curve  
of your face. 

There was tea in our hands  
as we sat by the river bed.   
My ears could only catch   
your voice, softer and stronger   
than a stream carving land   
into valleys. 

For hours, I listened   
smiling until my cheeks were sore. 

In that place, that dream,   
you could stay. Here, on your divan,  
I can barely move.


End file.
